Predator 2
by Madame Poopsie
Summary: Following the events of Predator, Jenna is still reeling from Dixie and Sylvie's betrayal. Will she be able to pull herself together and set things right or will her beloved Balto spend the rest of his life as Dixie's obedient "Poopsie"? I recommend reading my other story first so you can follow what's going on
1. Chapter 1

WARNING: As the name implies, this is a sequel to my story Predator. If you haven't read it yet, I highly recommend you do before reading this one. Balto is owned by Universal. Trust me if I owned this series Predator would've been the second movie. Anyway, enjoy!

Chapter 1

A cold chill ran up Jenna's spine; rousing her from a sound sleep.

Her eyes snapped open and, much to her own surprise, she found herself standing in the middle of an enormous ice cave. She had no idea how she'd gotten there, but strangely she didn't question it. For some reason this place felt… familiar.

_Jenna… _

A faint voice called from deep within the frozen cavern.

_Jenna… _

It said again, only this time it was clear enough for her to tell whose voice it was.

"Balto!" the scarlet husky yipped excitedly; her heart racing with glee. Unfortunately this bliss was short-lived. For a split-second later she heard something that made her blood boil.

_Dixie… I love you…_

This was soon followed by an all too familiar vivacious giggle.

_I love you too Poopsie… _

That's when it all came flooding back to her. Suddenly she remembered what had happened last night. How that little _floozy_ had seduced her beloved Balto and lured him into her little web of _lies_ and _perversion_!

Well… she wasn't just going sit back and let that backstabbing _whore_ use her one true love to satisfy her sick animal lust. Not while there was still breathe in her lungs!

Without so much as second thought, the scarlet husky bolted in the direction of the voices; fully intent on tearing that little _harlot_ to shreds.

Within minutes she caught sight of them; two shadowy silhouettes in the distance, one of small poofy-haired dog and the other of a large wolf-like creature. Jenna's pace quickened ten-fold when she noticed that the shadows were nuzzling each other.

'Just hold on Balto…' she thought as neared her targets. 'I'll save you!'

Burning with righteous fury, Jenna pounced on her former friend; pinning her to the ground with ease.

"Dixie!" the scarlet husky snarled as she glared down at the pampered pom; her teeth bared in rage. "If you think I'm going to let you hurt…"

But the words died her throat. The dog pinned beneath her paws wasn't Dixie. It was a poodle. A fluffy, pink, toy poodle wearing purple bows in its hair and a diamond studded color around its neck; complete with a heart shaped tag that read _Poopsie_.

"Wha… what…" she stuttered in utter confusion. Who was this dog? Where was Dixie?

That's when she caught sight of the poodle's eye; those wide, terrified, yellow eyes.

"B… Balto?"

"His name is Poopsie!" said a sickeningly sweet voice from behind.

Before Jenna could react a massive paw struck her in the side of her face; sending her sliding into the opposite wall. When she open her eyes again she found herself in the shadow of an enormous pitch-black wolf with glowing red eyes and blood dripping from its snarling maw.

"And he's all MINE!" the monster-wolf roared as it lunged down at the terrified husky.

However, just before the beast's fangs could rip into her tender flesh, Jenna suddenly found herself back on the floor of Rosie's bedroom; panting heavily and sweating like a sinner in church.

'A dream…' she told herself in an attempt to calm down. 'It was just… a dream… and it's all over now.'

But this was a lie. Sure she had woken up, but now she was trapped in a much more horrific nightmare. Dixie, one of her oldest and dearest friends, had betrayed her. She had seduced the only dog she had ever loved and tricked him into a relationship. And if the throbbing pain in her nose was anything to go by she wasn't planning on letting him go anytime soon.

'What am I going to do?' she asked herself as she laid her head down in misery; tears streaming from her bloodshot eyes. 'Oh Balto… I hope you're alright…'

XXX

For the first time in a very long time, Balto woke up feeling warm.

It wasn't so much the fire that made him feel this way. Nor was it his new blanket, although it certainly did help. No, what really stoked his embers was the fluffy little ball of sugar and sunshine snuggling up against his breast.

For you see this was the first time in a very, very long time, Balto didn't wake up alone.

A smile spread across the wolf-dog's muzzle as his sweet little creampuff started to stir.

"Good morning Dixie." He said affectionately.

After a minute or so, the pampered Pom managed to wake herself up and she replied sweetly.

"Good morning Poopsie~"

Balto did his very best not to cringe. He wasn't particularly fond of the pet name Dixie had chosen for him. As a matter fact, he found it quite embarrassing. But there was just something about the way her eyes lit up whenever she called in that that made him incapable of vocalizing his displeasure. Besides, she always said it in a loving way and Balto had decided the night before that Dixie's love was worth a little bit of embarrassment.

With a stretch and a yawn the dainty little powder-puff climbed out of their plush doggie bed and positioned herself in front of her new hubby.

"Did you sleep well Honey?" she asked cutely.

"Best sleep I've had in years."

"Glad ta hear it. Now, how about I go into the kitchen and rustle us up some brekkie-poo. Sound good?"

"Sounds heavenly."

"I figured." She said sweetly as she gave the shaggy wolf-dog a playful peck on the cheek. "Now you just wait right here Snookums, I'll be right _back_~"

Then without another word the pampered pom scampered off into the kitchen; giggling like a young schoolgirl.

Once his perky little powder-puff was out of the room the handsome half breed let out a contented sign and relaxed back into his perfectly plush doggie bed.

"This is the life…" he said dreamily; his mind still swimming with memories of the night before.

Balto hadn't realized it until he woke up and saw her curled up next to him, but Dixie was everything he had ever wanted in a mate. She was kind, compassionate, nurturing, and just bursting with sugarcoated sweetness. Sure she wasn't perfect. She was a little on the ditzy side and all of her pet names made him want to gag, but none of that mattered. Because whenever he was with her, whenever he saw her adorable face or heard her angelic voice or smelled her intoxicating scent, he felt like he was in heaven.

And then there was Dorothy, his new _owner_.

Balto still wasn't quite used to the idea of being around people this much, but all in all he considered Dorothy a nice lady. Perhaps a bit too touchy feely for his taste, but she was kind enough to take him in and let him be with Dixie so really he had very little to complain about. And besides that, she was an excellent cook.

Yes, the noble wolf-dog was the happiest he'd been in years… unfortunately there was one small detail that kept him from fully enjoying his new life.

"Jenna…" he said aloud with a remorseful sigh as his euphoria was shattered by cold hard reality.

Jenna still didn't know about his relationship with Dixie. It had all happened so fast he never had the chance to explain it all to her. He loved Dixie with all his heart and wanted to stay her, but Jenna still had a place in his heart and he knew he'd never allow himself fully embrace this new life unless he made things right with her.

'I have to tell her. She deserves to know the truth.' He thought as he looked to the kitchen to see Dixie returning with a dish full of venison. 'I just hope we can all stay friends once it's over.'

End Notes: Not sure how often I'll be posting new chapters, I'm gonna be busy this semester, but I'll do the best I can. Anyway, thanks for reading and please leave a comment on your way out. Toodles~


	2. Chapter 2

Okay folks, here's chapter 2. Balto, as usual, is owned by Universal. I own nothing.

Chapter 2

It was early morning in Nome, Alaska.

The sun had yet to reach its zenith, but there was just enough light out to chase away the shadows and bring the sleepy little frontier town back to life. Stores were opening, children were playing, and the members of the local canine community were going about their usual business.

However, there was one local canine whose business that day was anything but usual.

Jenna sat on the front porch of Rosie's house; still too upset to do much else.

How could things have gotten so bad so quickly? A mere twenty-four hours she was the luckiest dog in the world. She'd had a warm house, great friends, and the love of her life to make it complete. Now she had nothing. Her so-called had conspired against her, her one true love had been stolen away, and without him her warm home felt cold and empty.

Jenna's whole life had come crumbling down around her.

"Oh Balto," the scarlet husky said sadly. "What am I going to do?"

A fair question. What was she going to do? What could she do?

By this point Jenna had figured out every part of Dixie's nefarious plan, but what good did that do her? She had no proof. And even if she could somehow expose the little powder-puff's trickery it wouldn't change anything. Dixie had gotten her owners to adopt Balto, so even if he tried to leave the deceitful pom they'd come looking for him and bring him back; allowing Dixie to work her magic on him all over again.

As much as Jenna hated to admit it, there was absolutely nothing she could do. Every single scenario ended the exact same way; with Balto in Dixie's bed.

"Oh…" she moaned sorrowfully as a fresh stream of tears began to run down her cheeks. "How did it all go so _**wrong**_?"

XXX

While Jenna was busy sinking deeper and deeper into despair, Balto was being elevated to higher and higher levels of euphoria.

After finishing his eighth helping of venison, at the insistence of Dorothy, who felt that the wolf-dog needed some fattening up, Balto decided to take a short nap to help him digest. However, no sooner had he settled down in his plushy bed then did Dixie surprise him with a relaxing belly rub. For twenty unbelievable minutes, the pampered pom pleasured his slightly descended stomach with her small but supple paws. Towards the end, Balto swore his eyes almost rolled back in his head. Once Dixie decided he'd had enough, she released him from her spell of ecstasy and switched to some affectionate snuggling accompanied by a little playful ear nibbling.

By this point, Balto's bliss had rendered him nearly comatose; much to Dixie's delight. It really put a smile on the little pom's face to see her new hubby so happy. However, all good things must eventually come to an end. She needed him to be alert for what was to come. So with a reluctant sigh she ceased her snuggling and started to bring him back down to Earth.

"Poopsie~" she whispered sweetly into the wolf-dog's ear. "Wakey Wakey, my little love Muffin~"

Slowly but surely, the heavenly fog that enshrouded his mind began to clear. Within mere moments the melodious sound of Dixie's voice had pulled the handsome half breed back to reality.

"Wha… who's the…" the wolf-dog said groggily as he shook off the last of his delirium. "Oh Dixie," he said with a small yawn. "I'm sorry. Do you need something?"

"Oh… nothin' much," she replied, letting out a vivacious giggle. "I gotta you ask you somethin', that's all."

"Sure Dixie," said Balto as he slowly stood up and stretched his back. "What do you want to know?"

"I was wondering what you think about Dorothy." She answered cutely. "Not that it's a big deal or anything but, you do like having her as an owner right?"

Balto wasn't sure how to answer. Probably because he wasn't how he felt about the plump older woman who was now calling herself his master. True, she seemed nice enough, but between last night's bath and that morning's feeding he was beginning that she took pet care far too seriously. However, Dixie was expecting an answer, so he decided that, until he had gotten used to his new situation and could better evaluate his feeling, he would just tell his little creampuff what she wanted to hear.

"Well… sure I do." He answered with a surprising amount of sincerity. "I mean, she was kind enough to let me live here and she's taken good care of me far. So, yes… I'd say I like her quite a bit."

"Oh Poopsie, I'm so glad you said that," the little powder-puff said excitedly. "Because you're gonna be spending the _whole _day with her. Just the two of you!"

"What?" he replied, in as polite a tone as possible.

"That's right Snookums. I heard her talking in the kitchen and she's got big plans for you today."

"P-Plans…" he stuttered nervously. "What kind of plans?"

Before Dixie could answer, the overstuffed and overdressed form of her master Dorothy waddled into the living room; giddy as a schoolgirl.

"Oh~ There are my two little sweeties." said the fat woman sweetly as she knelt down to pet the stunned wolf-dog. "And how are you feeling Mr. Balto? Any better?"

He didn't answer; not that she would understand him if he had. So instead he just gave her hand a gentle lick; which she apparently took as a yes.

"So glad to hear it," She said cutely before switching to a sort of mock pout. "Oh, but you're still so thin; you poor thing." Then, like the flip of a switch, she shifted back to her sugar-coated smile. "Oh well, we'll worry about nursing you back to health later, because right now I've got a big surprise for you Handsome."

The word 'surprise' made the wolf-dog extremely uneasy and he probably would have voiced this discomfort to Dixie, had the large woman not scooped him up in her arms and held him like one would a child.

"Hope you don't me borrowing your new beau for a teensy little while." Said Dorothy to the little fluff ball in the doggie bed. "I just want him to get to know his new momma, but you'll have him back before dark. I promise."

Dixie yipped excitedly, as if to say she liked this arrangement very much.

Dorothy just chuckled at her prized pooch's antics and then proceeded to carry the handsome half breed out of the living room and through the front door.

As the plump pet owner whisked Balto out into the snow-covered city that was their home, Dixie caught a quick glimpse of the terrified look in his eyes. This made the pampered pom giggle uncontrollably; to think that the hero of Nome could be reduced to frightened puppy by a little human contact. Sure, she knew Dorothy was a little overbearing, but she also knew that her _Poopsie _wouldn't lose any blood from a little quality time.

Although… he may lose most of his masculinity before it's all over.

End Notes: That's the end of this one folks. Hope it was worth the wait. Don't forget to leave a review before you split. Peace.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone. So sorry for the wait but I've been super busy lately. Anyway, Balto is owned by Universal. I own El Zilcho.

Chapter 3

Madame Georgette Elizabeth Le Tueur was by far the richest, most talented, and most well respected dog groomer in all of Nome, Alaska.

Of course, she was also the only dog groomer in all of Nome, Alaska, but why split hairs?

The point is that the woman had talent. She could do things with fur that most people could only do with wood or ice. She was an artist; an undiscovered virtuosa of canine beautification.

Which is why Balto _**never**_, not in a million years, ever expected to find himself inside _**her**_ salon.

Yet there he was, tied to a metal pole in the back of the overly posh boutique, while Dorothy chewed the fat with the proprietor.

Needless to say, this whole situation had the shaggy wolf-dog on edge. The bath Dorothy had given him the night before had been utterly humiliating and she was just an amateur. He shuttered to think what degrading torture this Madame Le Tueur would subject him to in the name of grooming.

However, he reminded himself, this was for Dixie, and Dixie was more than worth a little humiliation. And besides, he'd seen lots of dogs go in and out of this boutique on a weekly basis over the years. So how bad could it really be?

_**WHAM! **_

The door connecting the front and back of the salon suddenly flew open; effectively derailing the wolf-dog's train of thought. There in the doorway stood the tall and trashy form of Madame Le Tueur, who looked down at him with a haughty sneer. Balto turned his head to look behind her and found that Dorothy was nowhere to be seen.

"If you're looking for your Mommy to come and save you don't bother." The trashy redhead said harshly with a slight French accent. "She's gone out to buy you an expensive new collar. So for the next few hours you're all mine."

Something about the way she said that made Balto's blood run cold. Madame Le Tueur seemed to sense his fear and smiled sadistically.

"I don't see what all the fuss is about. You don't look all that threatening to me." She said as her cerulean eyes scanned over his shaggy body. "No… if you ask me, you look more like a poodle than a wolf."

Before Balto could even try to react to her insult, the trashy woman suddenly lunged toward him, grabbed him by the muzzle and forced him to look her right in the eyes.

"So little poodle, you're the one little Dixie has chosen to share her boudoir with. You must be so proud." As she said this, her snake-like fingers tightened their grip on his snout. "Well you shouldn't be. A mangy little fleabag like you isn't worthy enough to sniff the derriere of a goddess like her."

By this point it was like someone had clapped a vice in Balto's muzzle. It was all he could do not to start tearing up.

"At least… not without my help."

With that said, the trashy woman released her grip on the wolf-dog's snout; much to his relief.

"Let me make one thing perfectly clear, little poodle." She said acidly. "Dixie is some of my finest work; the crown jewel of my grooming career. So I will not allow her perfection do be sullied by her poor taste in mates."

While she spoke, her spider-like fingers began to untie his leash from the metal pole.

"Therefore, my little poodle, for the good of my reputation and hers, I will make you into a dog worthy of her affection." By this point the leash was off the pole and in her hand. "However, such a transformation will take time and make no mistake you will not enjoy it; not even for a second. But beauty requires pain and isn't love worth all the pain in the world?"

Balto wasn't sure if this crazy woman was actually speaking to him directly or just monologuing for the sake of vanity. But either way he didn't like where this was heading.

"So here's the deal, little poodle, if you submit to my genius right now and allow me to mold you into the canine Adonis my masterpiece deserves, then I will allow you to return to her in one piece." She then pulled harshly on his leash; nearly choking him in the process. "However, if you show even the slightest bit of resistance, I'll cut off more than just your flea-bitten fur. Understand?"

Needless to say, Balto was terrified. This woman was completely out of mind. Half of him wanted to bolt out of that pink palace of torture right then and there, However the other half, the half that was madly devoted to his cute little fluff-ball (my words, not his), told him to just suck it up and not fight this madwoman. True, the so-called Madame was clearly crazy, but if she truly was the one responsible for making Dixie look so _irresistible_ than she must know what she's talking about; at least in terms of grooming.

'This is all just a part of being a pet.' He told himself internally. 'Just suck it up and do it for her.'

Without making another sound, the noble wolf-dog stood up and waited respectfully for the trashy lunatics instructions.

"Smart boy," she said in a slightly less acidic tone. "Now, follow me into the back little poodle, so we can start your first bath." she said as guided her captive into the next room. "You'll need at least twelve before we can even think about moving on to the more _intense _treatments."

Just before Balto followed the crazed beautician into the next room, which to his nose reeked perfumes and bath salts, he stole one last quick glance of himself in one of the mirrors.

Something deep inside told him that this would be the last time he would ever see himself _that _face.

The face that _she _had fallen in love with.

End Notes: Sorry if this one is a bit shorted than the last ones, but this just seemed like the best place leave off. Anywho, thank you all so much for your support and patience and please feel free to drop a review before you leave. Laters.


End file.
